Almost Lover
by TurnDreamsIntoReality
Summary: This is the sequel to "Can't Let You Go" but in the POV of Olivia and Ray. What happens after the wedding? Why weren't they together? Will they ever get together? Are they truly in love? Raylivia.
1. Chapter 1

**Almost Lover**

**This is the sequel to "Can't Let You Go" but in the POV of Olivia and Ray. What happens after the wedding? Why weren't they together? Will they ever get together? Are they truly in love? Raylivia.**

**Chapter 1**

It was at the wedding reception. That's where she found herself. It was beautiful. They were outside in a large garden where there were white tables set up and an empty area where people where dancing and laughing; having a great time. She wished she could feel like that.

She looked across from her and saw the bride and groom sitting next to each other laughing and eating with some of their family members. She smiled. She's was glad they finally ended together. She knew they belonged together.

Wen stood talking to Erik. She wasn't sure what they were talking about and honestly she didn't care. She walked around the area and she realized she was walking in a maze. Tall bushes with white roses surrounded her and she breathed in the beautiful scent. She sighed. Her mind wondered off to Ray…

Their eyes had locked at the wedding and her heart had leapt to her throat. They hadn't spoken in months. After that night at the party things started out okay, but when they saw each other a week later they almost kissed. But didn't. She was with Wen and Ray could do so much better.

She had been the one to pull away.

But then their friends decided to head to the beach about two months after that. Wen couldn't go. He was sick. Olivia didn't want to either since Ray would be there but Wen persuaded her. So she had gone.

That day they had gotten closer and once again he tried to kiss her, though this time she let him. It was a short kiss but she felt guilty. Whenever she looked at Wen the guilt was there but then after a while it faded.

She didn't know what to think or feel when around her boyfriend. She hadn't for a while. She sighed before settling herself on a white bench. She wanted to be away from the crowd as possible.

It was a few minutes later when she heard shuffling of feet and the ruffles of the leaves moving. Her ears perked up and she looked around.

"Hey, what are you doing here by yourself?" Mohini, her best friend, asked her as she walked up to her and sat next to her.

"Oh. Hey Mo," Olivia sighed before letting out a small smile.

Noticing something was bothering her, Mo frown before sitting next to the girl. "What's wrong? You seem upset."

Olivia shook her head "Oh, nothing. I just have some things on my mind."

"You know whenever you say 'some things' they're normally not just '_some_ _things'_." She said using air quotes.

"Okay, okay but first quit with the dang air quotes. They're rather _'annoying'_." She said mimicking her air quotes. Mo just rolled her eyes and nudged her shoulder.

"Okay, whatever! Just tell me what's bothering you!" she exclaimed. She tended to be a very impatient person when she wanted to know something.

Olivia groaned and put her hands over her face. She mumbled something incoherent before looking at Mo expectantly.

"Okay, Livy, you're going to have to repeat yourself, because I have no idea what you just said."

Olivia rolled her eyes and sighed. "It's about me and Wen…" _and Ray,_ she almost said.

Mo gasped "You're thinking of breaking up with him!? But you guys are so cute together!"

Olivia stood up and began pacing around the area "I'm so sick and tired of people saying that! We may look cute together but I'm not happy." She told Mo; trying her hardest not to cry from exasperation.

Mo's eyes widened as she took in this new information. Her friend was truly distressed and confused. She stood up and grasped her friend's shoulders "Hey, hey. Calm down. Why don't you just break up with him, then?" she whispered.

Olivia looked at Mo as if she lost her head. "Are you crazy?! I can't do that! Have you seen the way he looks at me? He's still totally in love with me…" she groaned and rested her head on Mo's shoulder.

Mo patted her head "There, there poor, confused Livy bear… It's all going to be fine."

Not liking seeing her friend like this she perked up. "Come let's go dance!" Mo declared.

"Why?"

"Because it'll cheer you up and clear your mind." With that Mo grabbed Olivia's hand and dragged her to the clear area where everyone was dancing.

Mo began to dance; grabbing Olivia's hand and swinging it side to side. "I don't want to dance!" Olivia said as she slumped her shoulders.

"No you will not be like this the whole night! It's a very happy occasion and you will be HAPPY!" Mo told Olivia before grabbing her other hand and moving her around "So dance!"

And finally Olivia gave in and began to dance half-heartedly.

Well, it was a start.

From the corner of her eye she saw Wen dancing with Stella while Charlie spoke to his brother. Olivia smiled a little but then it quickly vanished when she saw Ray dancing with his date. They seemed happy. She sighed and Mo quickly noticed it.

"What's wrong?" Olivia shook her head "Nothing I'm fine." She felt like sitting down and was extremely relieved when Erik walked up to them.

"What's up beautiful girls? Having a good time?" he grinned, his _charming_ grin, making Mo blush. Olivia chuckled a little and took Mo's hand and put it in Erik's.

"Great time, but how about you two dance." She gave them a fake grin before she walked off to go sit back down.

Mo eyed Olivia strangely but it quickly vanished when Erik smiled at her. She grinned back and the two began to dance together, with her laughing half the time by the way Erik was goofing around.

Olivia looked around with nothing else to do. She wanted to dance with only one person but she couldn't. And she would dance with Wen but he was dancing with Stella and she was kind of glad for that.

The song changed to 'Time After Time' by Cyndi Lauper, one of Olivia's all time favorite songs, and she sighed; now wishing she had a dance partner.

And it was as if God had heard her because the minute she looked up she saw none other than Ray Beech with his hand extended.

"Do you want to dance?"

He had a nervous look on his face as if unsure. Her mouth went agape and she stuttered before mustering out: "Uh, sure."

She took his hand in hers and he led her to the dance floor.

She put her hands on his shoulders and he her waist. She blushed at how close they were and they began to sway side to side.

"So...having a good time?" he asked her. His voice was quiet and she was only able to hear him because of the closeness they shared.

"Honestly, this is the best time I've had so far."

"That bad, huh?" he chuckled making her giggle softly.

"Well I wouldn't call this so bad, at all."

He grinned and spun her around before drawing her near again.

They didn't say much as they danced but it didn't feel awkward like she thought it would've. How is that possible? She didn't know, but she didn't care at the moment.

"So who's you're date?" she asked after a little while.

He looked over to where his date and Scott were now dancing and just chuckled.

"Well she's more of Scott's than mine. He was too chicken to ask her out so I did. Her name is Christine."

Olivia nodded "She's pretty." She complimented.

He looked back to her "Yeah, she is… but not my type. She likes Scott anyways…"

"Then why did she agree to go with you?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Beats me, girls are complicated." He smirked and she playfully slapped his arm "Hey that's not true. I honestly think guys are more complicated than us girls." she grinned.

"You think so?" he laughed before spinning her around once more. "We're gonna have to do a survey then. To see who's more complicated: girls or guys."

"I guess we do!" she laughed along with him.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and he looked up.

Wen

"Well I guess I'll leave you to your boyfriend…" he said quietly, giving Wen a fake smile before walking away.

Wen smiled down to his girlfriend before taking her in his arms "You two seem awfully close." He mentioned and Olivia just shrugged and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Well we are friends, right?"

"Well yeah, I guess," he said, kissing her forehead "I just don't want anyone else to steal your heart, because you're all mine."

Olivia tried her best to smile.

_"I don't want anyone else to steal your heart…"_ Well that was an understatement.

* * *

**How was that for a first chapter? Please Review and tell me what you thought of it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to:**

**Movie-musicaddict24**

**Madison706**

**EmilySky (anonymous)**

**Giulietta Marescotti**

**VicoV**

**Happygreenlight**

**Thank you for reviewing the first chapter to this story and for all of you who are reading this story and following it. It means so much to me! This is a short chapter because I have a lot of homework to do but keep an eye out for chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth or the song I used in this chapter!**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

_"So did you figure out a way to break it to him?"_

"Are you crazy? I can't even think anymore."

A sigh was heard on the other side of the line. It's been a week since the wedding and here Olivia found herself sitting crisscrossed on her bed as she held a phone to her ear.

_"Well if you don't think, all you're going to do is suffer!"_

"Mo! Ugh. Just whatever… So how was your date with Erik yesterday?"

She needed to change the subject. Talking about Wen made her stomach churn.

_"It was good. It wasn't awkward at all…well maybe in the beginning of the date but it got a whole lot better! We dance, talked, laughed."_ She heard Mo sigh. _"It was great."_

Olivia laughed a little "Well I'm happy for you two. You already sound like you're in love!"

_"Oh please!"_ Mo giggled.

"So how do you think Stella is doing in Hawaii?"

Mo rolled her eyes with a bright smile _"Having the time of her life with her man. I would be too if I was in Hawaii! Geez."_

"I know…" Olivia sighed.

_"So what are you going to do today?_

Olivia shrugged "I don't know…maybe head to the park with my guitar or something…write lyrics, you know."

_"Sounds good… Hey I have to go, Erik is here!"_ Mo said brightly and they exchanged 'good-byes' before they hung up.

Olivia stood up from the bed and looked at her watch.

12:30pm

"Good time for the park." She mumbled to herself before heading to her closet and picking out a pair of blue skinny jeans and a nicely fitted green top with a pair of white flats. She picked her hair up in a ponytail before applying a little make-up.

When she was satisfied in how she looked, she grabbed her guitar case and her notebook and pen and headed out, locking the door behind her.

She was glad that the park was at walking distance and got there a few minutes later.

She found a bench to sit on under a tall, green tree and sat down. She pulled out her Taylor guitar that she loved so dearly and sat it on her lap. She let her hand delicately strum each string before she leaned back on her seat and thought for a long while.

After she thought for a long while a pair of lyrics and a melody began to race through her mind. She took out her notebook and wrote down 'Broken Strings'.

"_You can't play on broken strings…you can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel, I can't tell you something that ain't real."_ She sang softly and began to strum chords that matched her voice.

_"Oh, the truth hurts, and lies worse. How can I give anymore, when I love you a little less than before?"_

She sighed as she processed these lyrics. How could she really? If she continued with this it will only break her more and more until she was nothing. Lying isn't healthy… She didn't love him like she did before. She had to realize that. She didn't know what she wanted but she knew she just couldn't be with him anymore.

It wasn't fair for him. Even if he had broken her heart that time he accused her of cheating. Why did she go back to him? Was it because he felt so familiar? The feeling of him was familiar but it wasn't the same anymore.

"What am I suppose to do?" she groaned. She'd never felt so confused.

If she broke up with him…then what?

_"Oh, it tears me up. I try to hold on but it hurts too much. I try to forgive but it's not enough, to make it all okay."_

She wrote the words down before closing her notebook and taking in a deep breath. "I have to tell him." She made up her mind. Later today she would call him and they would meet up somewhere…anywhere.

She stayed on that bench with her guitar for a few hours, letting her surroundings flow into her music. She wrote two new songs, leaving the one she began with to the side, and let a small smile appear on her face as she looked down to her music notes.

Even though Lemonade Mouth was over, she continued with her music. On Fridays she would go to Dante's and perform a new song for the enjoyment of the people. She didn't get paid, only sometimes Dante would give her 20 dollars of free pizza as a thank you. She really only did it for the love of performing.

Which reminded her, tomorrow was Friday and she had two new songs…she could play them tomorrow. That meant she had to make sure they were perfect.

She picked her guitar up and placed it in her solid guitar case. She looked up to the clouds and became mesmerized by their beauty. Something so simple yet so beautiful.

"Simply beautiful…" she whispered the words out.

She looked around the park and noticed small kids laughing and playing with each other. They ran around the park playing hopscotch or catch. Laughing about the silliest things or pretending to be a princess or a knight in shinning armor.

A smile coated her soft lips before she noticed a little boy with light sandy-blond hair. He looked about 5 and was trying his best to stay steady on his skateboard. She noticed that it was too big to be his. _Maybe it belonged to his dad_, she thought.

The little boy fell off, but didn't cry. He just looked around and waiting for someone to pick him back up again. She froze when she saw that someone. A not-so-tall-not-so-short blond haired man with deep blue eyes. Her breath hitched in her throat when recognition fell over.

She watched as he picked up the little boy, ruffling his hair a little, before setting him back on the skateboard. He was encouraging him to go again, making her smile once more.

She stood up from the bench and crossed her arms over her waist as she watched the boy grin widely before trying to steady himself on the skateboard.

She decided to walk up to him. And she did.

"Hey Ray," she said quietly as she stood next to him with a smile on her face. He seemed startled and when he turned, he quickly let a smile show, matching hers.

"Hey." He said back before clearing his throat a little before raising an eyebrow "What are you doing here?"

She just chuckled "What? Is it a crime to be at the park at this time?"

He shook his head "Nah, I guess I was just surprised. I come here all the time with my little nephew and I've never seen you."

"So you've looked for me?" she smirked playfully.

He just let out a raspy chuckle "Whatever helps you sleep at night." He winked.

She smiled before looking to the little boy watching as he stayed on board. "What's his name?"

"Nathan."

"He's a spitting image of you. If I didn't know any better I would've thought he was your son."

"Yeah, that's what everyone says. He's too sweet to be like me, though. But he sure is stubborn."

She giggled "Well you can be sweet…you have your moments." She laughed at the face he gave her.

"Well, thanks. I guess."

"Uncle Ray! Uncle Ray! I did it! I did it!" Nathan exclaimed as he ran up to his uncle. Ray caught him in his arms and spun him around and the little boy laughed.

"What did you do?" Ray asked with a sparkle in his blue eyes. Nathan grinned brightly before getting out of his uncle's arms.

"I rode the skateboard all the way to that tree without falling!" he exclaimed excitedly before giving his uncle a high-five.

"That's what I'm talking about man. Nice job." Ray grinned down at him.

Nathan continued to smile when he noticed Olivia standing there "Hello." He said politely and Olivia smiled. "Your pretty." He commented.

Olivia giggled "Thank you, I'm Olivia." She told Nathan before shaking his extended hand. He was too adorable. "You were incredible on that skateboard…better than I could ever do."

"Really? Thanks!" he said before going back to the skateboard and getting back on it, starting all over again.

"He is adorable." Olivia told Ray.

"Yeah he is; he's definitely my nephew." Ray smirked.

"Oh you mean when he called me pretty?" she chuckled.

"Yeah he has good taste."

Olivia blushed looking down from Ray's gaze.

He smiled a little at her reaction, but wished he could've said more. Maybe the way he felt about her… He realized about a while ago that he was in love with her. He's never been in love so he didn't know what it felt like until he took sometime and thought about it.

He felt so different around her. He felt like a better person. Like the real Ray Beech could shine when around her. She was just so down to earth, so simple that it made him want to be different. Better.

"Hey Olivia?"

She looked up with questioning eyes "Yeah?" she asked a little hopefully.

Maybe he could tell her now… but as he looked into her eyes he stuttered and felt tongue-tied. He then thought about Wen and how Olivia and he were still together.

He couldn't do that to her… It wouldn't be fair.

So he just sighed and shook his head "Nothing. Never mind,"

* * *

**REVIEW**


End file.
